


Preface

by courfeyrackcity



Series: Resilience [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrackcity/pseuds/courfeyrackcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an intro to a series that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preface

He was always a rock.

Whenever anyone has a problem or emotional turmoil, they come to him.

He’s always there to listen to your problems.

He’s always there to help you with your problems.

He’s just always there for everyone and anyone who needs him, regardless of what time it is and regardless of the nature of the problem.

Jehan, simply put, has a way with words.

The young poet had a positive aura around him; it seemed endless. Even a complete stranger could sense this light he shed.

His presence was enough to lighten any dark and heavy mood. 

He was a rock. He was an anchor. But he never weighed anything down. He kept everything together. He kept everything sound. 

Durability and stability.

But the tides can ebb away at the sturdiness of a rock. And a final striking blow can shatter this rock.

Change can break even the strongest people, bit by bit, through a slow process and the rock caves in on itself and finally reaches its breaking point.

It’s inevitable in all people; one can only be strong for so long.

It creeps up one like a transparent snake. It slowly envelops us, and it’s only felt by us. There’s no stopping it. 

Resilience can only last for so long. 

Everything and everyone has a weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is like a preface to a series ok there's more to come :)  
> I'm really busy this week studying for finals, but I'll try to find some time to write a part or two!


End file.
